Detroit (WOD)
Detroit is a city in Michigan in the World of Darkness. It is a ravaged and abandoned landscape, with once-magnificent buildings falling apart under the weight of urban decay. Vampire: The Masquerade Detroit was primarily known for being a Sabbat stronghold. Detroit was valuable territory for the Sabbat despite its economic woes, and the sect sought to revitalize the city with a shift in industrial focus. The bishopric was claimed by three Elders of the Black Hand that battled against each other nightly for control over the city. , p.30 With one of the highest murder rates in the United States, Detroit (which has been known as “the murder capital of the US”) provided ample feeding grounds for its dwellers. Unlike some of their brethren to the south, the Sabbat of Detroit did not concentrate on capturing neighboring Camarilla cities (propaganda of the same on the contrary). Rather, the city’s vampires focused on bolstering the flagging fortunes of their home. , p.22 The Harbinger of Skulls Mordechai ben-Num is known to use Detroit as a base in his studies of the Kuei-jin, conducting experiments on both Kindred and Cathayans to learn more about them. , p. 25 The Independent Clans, like the Giovanni and Followers of Set, also held small holdings within the cities territory. , p. 149 The local Setite sect, the Walid, are a major base of the Clan to transport goods from the temples in the Middle East and North Africa to the USA. , p.216 Recently, Ashirra have come in great numbers to the city, being attracted by the large presence of Arabs. Detroit has become one of their most valuable foothold outside the Arabian Peninsula. , p.216 Their fortunes, however, shifted in 2005, when a reckless vampire tried to exert influence over a columbian drug posse. Instead, he was taken captive and tortured for information, revealing the existence of vampires. The cartel reacted with a violent campaign against any vampiric influence that soon spilled over in other cities. The Camarilla has issued a warning to all vampires that have settled near the city, and most vampires have retracted their resources, leaving the city in further ruin. , p. 149 Unknown to the cartels, they are manipulated by a coterie of Caitiff named Kerberos, under the control of the Old Clan Tzimisce Nevesa Zekistraya, with the goal of weakening the enemies of the Old Clan. , p. 150 Werewolf: The Apocalypse Mage: The Ascension Detroit is the domain of the Technocratic Union. Iteration X is the dominant faction of mages within Detroit. Having buildt their presence since the city became a centre of automobile construction, the city is home to several Nodes that connect to Horizon Realms controlled by the Convention, under them MECHA and Acme Pyrotechnic Institute. , p.70 While MECHA is used as a prison colony for Orphans and Reality Deviants, API is a training center for young Iterators. Iteration X uses the company Duplex as front company to hide their access points. , p.70Even after the Avatar Storm, the hold of the Iterators over the city is too potent for the Traditions to penetrate. , p. 31 The only other group of mages with a notable presence are the Ahl-i-Batin, who came here with the Arab workers that Henry Ford once hired. Their natural subtlety helps them to avoid the notice of the Technocracy. , p. 18 Wraith: The Oblivion Changeling: The Dreaming Hunter: The Reckoning Sapa Inca, the drug cartel that learned of the existence of vampires in 2005, leads a violent crusade against them, holding Detroit's underworld firmly in their grasp. Sapa Inca has also spread news of the existence of vampires (the "Dark Word") to other cartels. , p. 149 Mummy: The Resurrection Demon: The Fallen References Category:Cities (WOD)